No Fundo do Túnel
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Amores e amizades impossíveis. Tristeza e solidão. Eles lutaram e venceram mas não eram totalmente felizes…Até que recuperam a vida que anseavam.


**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma destas excentes personagens me pertence, é tudo obra da P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A da Tia Jo. Só a Chelsea e o roteiro são meus. Não tenciono ganhar nada com isso…apenas escrever porque gosto.

**Sipnose: **Amores e amizades impossíveis. Tristeza e solidão. Eles lutaram e venceram mas não eram totalmente felizes…Até que recuperam a vida que anseavam.

No Fundo do Túnel

Se os seus pais não tivessem morrido ele não estaria assim tão só. Amigos? Sim…muitos. Amigos _verdadeiros_? Também.

Não estava completamente sozinho…afinal, não acabou de ser referido amigos e amigos _verdadeiros_?

Qual o motivo de todo aquele vazio?

Qual o motivo de tanto sofrimento?

Qual o motivo de tanta tristeza?

Qual o motivo de tanta solidão?

Uma guerra estúpida.

Às vezes é _irónico_ como umas simples três palavras podem mudar _todo _o Mundo, não? Ele tentara lutar…olhar em frente e ver – como tipicamente se diz – uma luz no fundo do túnel. Mas…que túnel supostamente ele deve ver? O que fazer para encontrar _esse_ túnel?

Correr?

Gritar?

Sofrer?

Chorar?

Morrer ou ver a morte dos outros?

Então, mas não era exactamente isso que ele fizera nos últimos anos?

Não correra para tentar salvar pessoas e a sua própria vida depois dos outros?

Não gritara de cada vez que um Cruciatus lhe mostrava a dor na sua pior forma? Não gritara sempre que vira alguém desfalecer?

Não sofrera sozinho? Não sofrera por tudo o que lhe acontecera, a ele e aos outros?

Não chorara sempre que não conseguia suportar mais a dor?

Morrera? _Não_. Vira a morte de outros?

_Sim_.

Lembrava-se de muitas das palavras dos vários jornais e revistas bruxos.

"_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Wealsey e Draco Malfoy– Os Heróis que salvaram a Nação!"_

"_Finalmente a guerra termina e O Eleito domina!"_

"_Aliança entre Potter e Malfoy de última hora salva o Mundo"_

"_Lamentáveis mortes durante toda esta guerra que, agora terminada, alivia a todos do medo sentido até então. O Mundo bruxo e não bruxo – embora não sabendo directamente – estará eternamente agradecido a todos aqueles que lutaram pelo bem…"_

Eram apenas frases desconexas numa mente confusa e sem túnel nem luz.

Confusos com o título em que fala de uma aliança entre os inimigos de escola? Draco Malfoy, o rapazinho snob que usara gel no cabelo durante dois anos mas que desistira deixando assim o cabelo, com cor loira, à tigela; olhos azuis que podiam passar a cinzentos em certas ocasiões; o arrogante; o sem escrúpulos e tudo aquilo que vocês possam imaginar de mau foi eliminado quando, na entrada do sétimo ano do mesmo em Hogwarts recebeu a notícia de que seu pai fora encontrado morto na sela com sinais de tortura. Voldemort conseguiu estar lá e acabar com a última esperança do loiro.

Qual a razão para se falar nele, mesmo? Porque Draco nunca foi o mais _corajoso_. Ele nunca teve bem noção do trabalho que teria no seu sexto ano…razão porque aceitou prontamente. A sua única esperança era o pai…se este saísse de Azkaban, poderia lutar em vez dele e ele manter-se-ia o mais _distante_ possível dessa guerra.

Mas para ele tudo desmoronou naquele momento também. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, o loiro foi chamado ao gabinete da professora McGonagall – uma vez que Albus Dumbledore tinha morrido no ano anterior – e lá encontrou o famoso _trio_.

E Harry viu lágrimas brotarem dos olhos dele quando recebeu a notícia de que a sua mãe tinha, também, sido encontrado _morta_ com sinais _muito_ visíveis de tortura. Por mais que odiasse Malfoy, - que agora passara a ser Draco – não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de pena uma vez que ele, Draco, só voltara para Hogwarts com o intuito de _ajudar_ a Ordem caso algo _muito_ mau acontecesse com a sua família.

Naquela hora Harry, tal como Draco, percebeu que tudo iria mudar e que a participação dele _começara_. Tudo iria mudar…excepto a _dor_.

Nunca pensou que Draco se pudesse tornar um dos seus verdadeiros amigos. Aliás, se alguém – exceptuando a professora Trelaweney – lhe dissesse isso alguns anos antes, ele iria decerto olhá-la nos olhos e dizer 'Eu conheço um hospital bruxo realmente bom que cura todo o tipo de doenças. O nome dele é St. Mungus…Não seria melhor ires fazer uma consulta de rotina?'

Pensara que não haveria nada para falar entre eles…mas logo descobriu que estava errado. O sofrimento dos dois, apesar de não ser pelos mesmos motivos, era _igual_. Com o tempo perceberam que desde que começaram aquele ano nada sentiam além do vazio, solidão e dor.

Amor?...Sim. Mas normalmente a dor era maior.

Harry afastara-se de Ginny para, pelo menos, ter uma mínima garantia de que ela ficaria bem. Mas isso não se concretizou… Ginny não ficou bem. Foi levada por Devoradores da Morte em plena Diagonal e torturada das piores formas possíveis. Incluindo da maneira que mais podia sujar uma mulher… Aos Devoradores apenas interessou a sua cara e corpo bonito. Não interessava ela ser uma Weasley.

Harry esperara notícias, alguma indicação do que fazer mas não havia _nada_. Todo o medo que sentia pela ruiva _dele_ aumentou quando Draco desviou o seu olhar do dele dizendo que não tinha coragem para contar o que possivelmente eles estavam a fazer com ela naquele momento.

Ele tinha de confessar que pensara na morte dela…Doía-lhe imenso pensar em algo como isso mas quando a encontrou naquele estado em conjunto com Draco, atreveu-se a pensar que a morte era o mais indicado para ela, antes de tudo aquilo lhe ter acontecido.

Ainda se conseguia lembrar do olhar desfocado e ausente dela, dos hematomas por todos o seu corpo, as marcas de dentes, mãos e cordas, os cortes em vários locais da sua pele branca e a sua _indiferença_ ao ouvir a voz dele. Foi a pior coisa que podia ter visto. Draco é que tomou a iniciativa de a tapar e a tirar dali…Harry simplesmente petrificara com a visão do que acontecera com a ruiva _dele_.

Onde ela estava agora? Em St. Mungus, no quarto andar, – Danos causados por feitiços – na Enfermaria dos Incuráveis. Ginny tinha enlouquecido com toda a tortura.

Todos os Weasley ficaram desolados. Ela não reconhecia _ninguém_. Até Draco ficou abalado com tudo porque tinha começado há pouco tempo uma "amizade" com os Weasley e Ginny é que o ajudara, após conversar com Harry.

Pouco tempo depois disso, a guerra terminou. Harry, Draco, Ron e Hermione foram os quatro principais heróis porque resolveram, por uma vez, não fazer o que os "grandes" diziam e lutar.

Lutaram.

Conseguiram.

Venceram.

Tonks e Lupin casaram pouco tempo depois, após descobrirem que havia uma cura possível para Lupin e assim poderem ter filhos; Percy ouviu, finalmente, a vozinha insistente na sua cabeça que lhe dizia para ele pedir desculpa à família e casou com Penélope; Ron e Hermione – apesar de estarem sempre a discutir – assumiram finalmente o amor existente entre eles; Charlie começou o namoro com uma organizadora da organização "Protejam os Dragões"; Fred e George começaram também a namorar com Angelina e Alicia; Peter Pettigrew descoberto; Sirius encontrado com falhas de memória na América, Bill tratara das últimas lesões do ataque de Greyback e ele e Fleur tiveram um bebé…e eles, Harry e Draco, sentindo o mesmo.

Solidão.

Vazio.

Frio.

Escuridão.

Tristeza.

A única forma de Harry se sentir melhor era ver a _sua_ Ginny melhorar…a única forma de Draco se sentir melhor era encontrar alguém que fosse verdadeira nos sentimentos por ele e lhe mostrasse que alguém era capaz de _o_ amar.

Harry olhou o relógio: 23.35h.

Tarde para continuar sentado num banco de jardim quando a sua mansão ficava apenas a menos de um quilómetro de distância.

Situação…_estúpida_.

- Hey, Harry… - disse uma voz de alguém que ele conhecia muito bem apesar de só o conhecer desde alguns anos atrás. Draco saltou por cima do banco e sentou-se ao lado do moreno, que olhou para ele – Tenho duas coisas para te contar…

- Fala.

- A que te interessa menos… Lembras-te daquela rapariga que está a cuidar da Ginny, a Chelsea?

- Sim. – sorriu e conseguiu ver o loiro baixar a cabeça e rir. Viu pela primeira vez desde há muitos anos uma felicidade _verdadeira_ no rosto do loiro.

- Ela…ama-me. – Draco olhou para ele com um grande sorriso.

- Suponho que haverá casório daqui a uns tempos? – disse irónico.

- É suposto essa ironia ser _minha_ mas… - riram – Casório talvez, mas não para já. Quero _viver_ primeiro.

- Fico feliz por ti. – sorriu para o loiro. Viu lágrimas chegarem aos olhos dele.

- Obrigado, Harry. – uma curta pausa – Mas falta a segunda notícia…

- Suponho que seja a que me interessa…

- Sim, a que interessa mais do que qualquer coisa.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sim, isso era uma mania do Draco, mas tanto tempo de convivência fez com que ele ganhasse alguns tiques _parecidos_ com os do loiro. Digo parecidos porque até hoje, Harry ainda não conhecera mais ninguém que conseguisse levantar apenas uma sobrancelha como Draco. Mas voltando à questão principal…Não havia nada que lhe interessasse mais do que Ginny! O que seria assim tão importante?

- Eu estive com a Chel lá no hospital até há pouco. – Harry virou repentinamente a cara na direcção do loiro – A Ginny chamou por ti.

Calor.

Saudade.

Amor.

Felicidade.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e um grito de felicidade enquanto Draco sorria abertamente.

- Quero vê-la. Já. Vamos Aparatar lá.

Mas Draco não se levantou e continuou a fitar Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- O que foi? – perguntou o moreno.

- Conseguimos, Harry.

- O quê?

- Ter o que todos aqueles conseguiram quando a guerra acabou: uma vida.

Abraçaram-se como verdadeiros amigos. Eles entendiam o que cada um dizia. Ron e Hermione passados para trás? _Nunca_. Draco dava-se tão bem com eles como Harry. Mas certas coisas apenas _ele_ e o _loiro_ entendiam.

Aparataram até ao hospital onde toda a gente pode ver um Harry e um Draco correndo _felizes_ por terem alcançado aquilo que queriam. Entraram na sala onde Ginny se encontrava com Chelsea.

A ruiva estava sentada e não tinha um ar ausente. Se não fosse pelo passado eles podiam ambos jurar que nada tinha acontecido.

- Harry… - a ruiva abriu um largo sorriso e depois pôs as mãos nas ancas numa atitude muito Mrs. Weasley – Achas que isto são horas para visitares a tua _namorada_?

Harry não aguentou mais e correu para ela, dando-lhe um enorme abraço seguido de um beijo. Quando o moreno estava abraçado a ela, pôde ver Draco a beijar a nuca de Chelsea enquanto ela se deixava relaxar no peito do loiro.

Olharam um para o outro e deram uma piscadela.

Eles haviam lutado.

Eles haviam conseguido.

Eles haviam vencido…

…a vida que ardentemente desejaram.

N/A: Oi pessoal :)

Antes que me comecem a enviar pedras por estar a escrever esta short e não estar a actualizar a fic HP e a Fada de Klomero, leiam por favor.

Estou de férias e tenho estado melancólica…mas hoje aconteceram algumas coisas que me deixaram realmente chateada e abatida. Eu queria escrever uma short de algo… Pensei em D/G mas nesse caso quero fazer uma fic; pensei em algo extremamente dramático como Ginny vendo Harry morrer ou algo do género e depois pensei em R/Hr…

Mas o espírito não estava nessa onda. Então saiu essa fic.

Não era para acabar assim. Era suposto a fic acabar com eles levantando-se do banco e andando no parque. Ou seja, Draco sem a namorada e Harry sem Ginny. Para ficar triste sabem? Mas quando escrevo, leio ou oiço música acabou por relaxar e desabafar então algumas coisas que eu sinto estão escritas ai…um desabafo que acabou por me deixar feliz e daí o final feliz.

Por favor pessoal, deixem reviews tá? Eu tentei não fazer algo muito estúpido mas eu não sou muito boa no drama… ¬¬'

Beijo a todos vocês e obrigada :)


End file.
